This invention relates to an automatic cassette loading apparatus for a cassette tape recorder.
Most manually loaded video tape recorders have a cassette holder which moves only in the vertical direction for loading and unloading a cassette. When a cassette is loaded, it is inserted horizontally into the cassette holder which is then manually pushed downwards against a spring. When the cassette is ejected, the holder is impulsively pushed upwards by the spring. Two operations are required for cassette loading. First, the cassette is horizontally inserted into the holder, and then the cassette holder containing the cassette is pushed downward into the operational position. Such cassette loading must be performed from above and cannot be used in a front operated video tape recorder which does not afford access to the cassette holder from above. Further, the strong spring needed for returning the holder upwardly when ejecting a cassette produces an objectionable mechanical shock upon ejection.
Electrically operated cassette loading apparatus using an electrical motor to load and eject a cassette solves some of the problems of manual loading but usually requires three control switches. A first control switch detects the insertion of a cassette into the cassette holder to begin rotation of the electric motor. A second control switch is a limit switch which stops the electric motor when the cassette reaches its operative position. A third switch detects the completion of ejection of the cassette and the return of the cassette holder to the cassette insertion position to stop the electric motor. The large number of control switches increases the cost and complexity of such a loading and unloading apparatus.